1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to holding devices and, particularly, to a holding device for holding hard disk drives (HDDs).
2. Description of Related Art
HDDs are usually fastened to a holding device by screws. To protect the HDD from being damaged by shocks and heavy vibrations, elastic tubes are sleeved on the screws to act shock absorbers. However, the employment of the elastic tubes complicates the assembly process of the HDD and the holding device, decreasing efficiency of the process.
Therefore, what needed is a holding device, which can overcome the above shortcomings.